los ojos de un asecino
by hinata-neko-chan
Summary: Hinata tiene muchos problemas por culpa de sus ojos, lo que la llevara obligatoriamente a investigar sobre ellos, en el trayecto conoce a un chico similar a ella y poco a poco serán mas unidos pero, ¿podrá estar juntos esta extraña pero linda Pareja ? ¿Que pasara cuando descubran la verdad ? Pues den click al titulo y lean. ¡Animo!
1. la muerte y la desgracia lo cambian todo

_**holiwi aquí les traigo otra historia, es un poco extraña pero buena Jaja se me ocurrió mientras preparaba el almuerzo para mi familia y yo No Se porque Jaja.**_

_**Naruto no me pertenece, la historia Si :-p Jajaja**_

_**-"si Esta Entre Comillas, Es Porque los Personajes Narran".**_

_**Sin Nada Mas Que Decir Aquí La Historia Wiiiiii...**_

__" Desde pequeña siempre fui muy callada y tímida, no tenia amigos, ya que ellos siempre me miraban mal, para ellos, solo era un bicho raro y todo por que, por estos extraños ojos; cuando les preguntaba a mamá y papá por que no me parecía a ellos y por que mis ojos eran diferentes, ellos me miraban con tristeza y nunca me respondían, para tranquilizarlos les daba una sonrisa, les decía que no importaba y me iba a jugar; era feliz siempre y cuando ellos estuvieran hay sin importar que sucediera. Cuando entre a la secundaria todo se complico la gente murmuraba al verme pasar y los niños de mi escuela me molestaban bastante, pero siempre mis padres estaban hay. Cada vez que eso sucedía mama me consolaba, su cabello castaño me hacia cosquillas en la cara cuando me abrazaba, lo tenia corto y puntiagudo, su piel suave y blanca me relajaba cuando acariciaba mis mejillas diciéndome que todo estaría bien; ella no trabajaba, al contrario de papa que hacia muebles y juguetes, aveces hacia juguetes para mi, decía que le encantaba verme reír y me hizo prometer que nunca mas estuviera triste, para luego caminar hacia mi y hacerme cosquillas; con eso yo era feliz, con eso... Yo olvidaba todo lo malo que me hacían por tener estos ojos... Y al llevarme al parque a jugar juntos me llenaba de felicidad dándome fuerzas para soportar todo. Un día en mi cumpleaños mis compañeros me siguieron asta una plaza, en la que yo siempre me ganaba a pensar lo días viernes, me pillaron en una banca sentada mirando al cielo, les pregunta que querían y ellos no dijeron nada, en cambio tomaron mi bolso y tiraron todo al suelo, solo los mire con tristeza y un poco de miedo, al tratar de recogerlos me tomaron del pelo, me dijeron que no, me llevaron a un charco de barro aun sujetándome el pelo y me tiraron hay; me golpearon, rompieron mis cuadernos, mi ropa, todo, lo único que podía hacer era llorar ya que era muy débil. Cuando terminaron se quedaron mirando me, dejando me tirada en el suelo toda sucia con un poco de sangre por todas partes, recuerdo haber visto sus caras horrorizadas. Cuando desperté me encontraba en mi habitación, no entendía el porque estaba hay si yo estaba siendo golpeada por aquellos chicos, mi padre y mi madre me miraban, sus miradas tenían una mezcla de preocupación, tristeza y seriedad fue cuando dijeron "nos vamos" que reaccione, solo pude asentir porque luego todo se volvió obscuro. Desperté al día siguiente, aun me dolía el cuerpo, pero pude levantarme, fui asta la cocina apenas, saque un baso del mueble cocina, para luego ir asta la nevera y sacar la caja de leche y vaciarla en el baso que sostenía en mi otra mano, después que termine mire a mi alrededor, estaba todo casi vació, mama salio de una de las habitaciones con una caja y me sonrió. Cuando todo estaba arreglado llamamos a un camión de mudanzas; nosotros nos fuimos adelante y el camión atrás. Habíamos a un pueblo llamado konoha, que estaba aislado de toda la sociedad, era como el campo, veía por la ventana todos esos arboles y pajaritos, me daban mucha alegría, solo esperaba hacer amigos y poder vivir en paz, pero al parecer ese deseo nunca se me iba a cumplir. Cuando llegamos desempacamos y salimos a cenamos al aire libre bajo un árbol de cerezo y nos fuimos a dormir, al otro día me prepare para ir a la escuela, mi madre me aconsejo tratar de hacer amigos y papa solo me deseo un buen día, ambos me dieron un beso en la frente antes de irme y con una enorme sonrisa llegue a mi nueva escuela; nadie me hablo al llegar, solo me miraron con... ¿miedo?, no le di mucha importancia no estaba muy acostumbrada pero era lo que tenia que hacer. Y así fueron pasando meses, 4 para ser exactos y en el tercer mes conocí a alguien, ino yamakata, muy conocida ya que sus padres eran dueños de tres florerías, las mas grandes de toda konoha incluso de tokyo, nos hicimos muy amigas por haberla ayudado en un examen, a mi me parecía poca cosa, pero ella decía que la había salvado de un posible castigo, me hacia muy feliz tenerla como amiga, una vez le pregunte si no me tenia miedo o si no le gustaban mis ojos ella solo respondió:

- Eso no me importa, lo que me importa y me gusta es tu forma de ser -.

Yo me alegre mucho ese día pero no sabia lo que me esperaba, al terminar las clases me fui con ino, caminamos un buen rato, hablando de lo que hicimos el fin de semana o de lo lindo del día, no separamos ya que como siempre ella doblaba hacia la izquierda y yo seguía derecho, me despedí con un abrazo y un movimiento de mano seguido de un adiós, al llegar casi a la entrada de mi casa pude escuchar un ruido, corrí asta llegar a la puerta y la tome la perilla y la abrí rápidamente, lo siguiente que vi me dejo en shock, mamá y papá, estaban..."

CONTINUARA...

¿_les Gusto La Historia? Pues Si Así Es Me Alegro Luego Subo El Otro Capitulo y también los Capitulo De Los Otros Fanfics Es que he Andado En Las Nubes últimamente Jajaja Bueno, Adíos Jijiji Wiiiii..._

_Los Quiero Mucho :-)_

_Atte : Hinata-neko-chan~_


	2. promesa

_**bueno aqui otro capi cortito porque queria dejar lo otra para un capitulo mas largo que tiene mucho desenlace.**_

_**los personajes no me pertenecen son del gran masashi kishimoto.**_

_**como ya dije si fueran mios hinata y sasuke quedarían juntos tendré que ir y obligarlo a que haga mi sueño realidad T-T.**_

**en fin aqui la conti... Wuiiii...**

*****...******

"mama y papa estaban... Muertos... Tirados en el piso sobre un charco de sangre... No lo podía creer, levante la vista y vi a alguien mirándome fijamente... Sus ojos; esos ojos se parecían a los míos; su piel blanca; su cabello castaño, se me hacían conocidos.

Desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo ultimo que vi en el fue una sonrisa triunfante y arrogante; recordando su mirada me estremecí, esa mirada reflejaba odio puro; ¿Miedo?, ¿dolor?, nada, no sentía ni miedo, ni dolor, tampoco tristeza, y... Si no sentía eso... ¿Por que lloraba?, ni yo lo sabia.

Caí al suelo de rodillas, derramando lagrimas sin sentido, tal vez era por impotencia... Si eso era, rabia, frustración, impotencia; fue en ese momento que sentí que me convertía en otra persona, ¿Por que?, ¿Por que me pasaba esto?, malditos ojos, maldita gente, maldito mundo; todo, todo me salia mal; que no puedo ser feliz... Que les he echo ".

-¡Que diablos les ise!- grito hinata cerrando los puños- Porque se empeñan en a serme infeliz, porque se empeñan en joderme la vida- volvió a decir, tomo los cadáveres de sus padres entre sus brazos y comenzó a llorar desesperada- Papa, mama, los vengare, buscare información por todos lados si es necesario, solo... Solo denme tiempo, les juro que lo ere- Esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro dejando los cadáveres en el suelo se paro, para luego volverse a agachar pero sentada sobre su pie; tomo las manos de sus padres y las entrelazo para luego llevar sus manos a los ojos de estos mismos que permanecían abiertos y los cerro; se volvió a parar.

"Me quitaron lo mas preciado para mi... Mis padres... Pero también mi inocencia, mi felicidad, mi esperanza y mi amabilidad... De ahora en adelante seré otra, no seré mas esa chica que sonreía tampoco esa que sonreía falazmente para ocultar su tristeza; no seré mas esa chica inocente; no seré mas esa chica amable, y mas importante... ¡No seré esa chica débil!... ¡No mas! ".

Hinata apretó los puños, aun agachada sobre su pie les dio un beso en la frente a sus padres, se levanto y se dirigió al baño, ya dentro del baño se lavo la cara y se miro al espejo; se sorprendió; su mirada estaba fría, llena de odio y dolor.

-Ellos me isieron esto, la maldita gente me convirtió en lo que soy ahora... Pronto sentirán mi dolor... Mas pronto de lo que imaginan... ¿Me tenían miedo antes?, pues ahora lo tendrán mas- hablo con odio cargado en la voz -.

Tomo una tijera del tocador y las acerco a su chasquilla se las corto asta arriba de las cejas ya que no se había cortado hace tiempo el cabello ya lo tenia asta mas abajo de la cintura y sus chasquillas estaban muy largas, ademas se las había dejado crecer solo por una cosa; sus ojos, ahora no tenia necesidad de hacerlo pues quería que los vieran y se aterraran por ellos.

Salio del baño y miro por ultima ves a sus padres, arrugo en entrecejo abrió la puerta, despego la mirada de sus padres y miro asía afuera; llovía.

-Sonriendo dijo- parece que el cielo esta llorando por mi... Vale gracias-Sonrió otra vez pero esta vez era una sonrisa arrogante -Adiós mama, adiós papa -.

Cerro la puerta de tras suyo, saliendo a encontrarse con la lluvia que caía sobre su rostro y se resbalaba por sus mejillas.

-Solo esperen y verán... hmp(1)-sonrió arrogante mente -.

CONTINUARA...

_**notas finales:**_

**(1) jaja creo que ya se esta pareciendo a sasuke jajaja.**

**Espero que les aya gustado el próximo sera mas largo baaa no se que mas e andado un poco bajonia pero en fin no los aburriré con mis tragedias e historias personales, hablando de eso una pregunta:**

**¿ se puede hacer una historia propia?, digo sin que sean personajes ya echos sino propios.**

**por favor si me pueden responder estaria muy feliz a y **

**LOS QUIERO MUCHO WUIII...**

**atte : Hinata-neko-chan**


	3. el comienzo de la VENGANZA

_**holiwi yo aquí de nuevo lo siento por no actualizar pronto, lo que pasa es que e tenido pruebas y he tenido que ensayar mucho con la banda ya que tenemos un evento muy importante. T_T al fin grabaremos un disco, y tocaremos en el teatro caopolican wuiii si quieren ir o cualquier cosa yo les daré mas información entre mas personas vayan mejor jajaj jijij en fin nos estamos desviando del tema lo siento mucho por eso tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible.**_

**_-.*.*.*.* -cuando aparezca esto en lineas largass es por que es un sueño -._**

_**-"piensan -.**_

_**- Hablan -.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Veamos... Tengo que irme lejos de aquí... Pero... ¿A donde y como ?... -Dijo pensativa -A casa de ino no puedo ir... Si me ve de esta manera... Se preocupara -Al pensar en esto ultimo frunció el ceño- ash, ai estas de nuevo, preocupándote por los demás, cuando ellos no lo hacen por ti -Volvió a hablar, pero esta vez mas para si misma; respiro profundamente. Su cara esta vez reflejaba seriedad -No puedo quedarme aquí tampoco, de seguro abran visto o oído algo extraño y llamado a la policía, no puedo quedarme aquí si ya vienen... Si no pensaran que he sido yo... Tendré que irme ya mismo a mi objetivo principal... El lugar donde nací y crecí... Tokyo -hablo aun con el rostro serio -.

Con una maldición volvió a entrar en la casa pero por la parte de atrás ya que le quedaba mas cerca de su habitación, abrió la puerta de su habitación que rechino al ser abierta, su habitación se encontraba a oscuras así que prendió la luz apretando el interruptor que tenia a su lado. Camino hasta su closep, lo abrió y busco desesperada algo que no parecía encontrar. cuando encontró lo que buscaba suspiro aliviada; una caja gris con cerradura y un candado sellándolo era lo que sostenía en sus manos.

-Aquí esta... Espero que todo lo que reuní es suficiente -Cuando abrió la caja se sorprendió, vio allí mucho dinero solo en dolares, lo tomo y lo contó - 500 dolares... Mmm no es mucho pero es suficiente - saco todo su contenido echándolo a su billetera. busco entre sus cosas una maleta y echo toda la ropa que pudo. cuando iba a echar la ultima prenda se percato de un papel color beich que había en uno de los bolsillos; cuando lo iba a tomar para revisar su contenido escucho no muy lejos las sirenas de la policía.

-Maldición - dijo mientras, rápidamente guardaba todo en la maleta incluyendo el sobre; se puso un abrigo rojo grande, guantes negros largos asta los codos, lentes negros y sombrero del mismo color.

saliendo rápidamente de la casa dejando todo igual justo y como estaba del principio; se fue caminando tranquilamente por la orilla arrastrando la maleta. Un enorme dolor la invadió. Con ganas de llorar se regaño.

-No.. Tengo que ser fuerte... -Dijo con un hilo de voz-.

la policía paso de largo sin percatarse de la presencia de hinata.

-¡NOO!... Haf... Haf... Esperen... Suéltenme, ¡Suéltenme!...¡Por favor! -grito una chica que era atacada por 2 jovenes; tomaron su bolso y vasiaron todo su contenido en el barro; su bolso lo tiraron a cualquier parte. La tomaron del pelo y la lanzaron al mismo charco de barro que a sus cosas.

-Lárgate de aqui... fenómeno jajajaj -Rieron malvadamente; uno de los jóvenes la tomo de la muñeca pero algo lo detuvo - ¿he? jajaja que ¿estas enojada? -Dijo irónicamente el chico de cabello castaño obscuro casi negro al ver que la chica había bajado la mirada -vamos muéstrame tu cara -.

La joven permanecía con la mirada gacha, sus largos cabellos negro azulados tapaban su rostro. El chico de cabello negro que acompañaba al otro se enfureció al ser ignorado; mientras que el peli castaño le hablaba. Mas bien gritaba.

-Me canse ¡MOCOSA INSOLENTE ! -Dijo gritando y alzando la mano con intenciones de pegarle un puñetazo en la cabeza -.

-Dije.. Que... me dejen -Pero el chico de cabellera negra no escucho y cuando estaban solo a unos centímetros de tocarla esta lo detuvo con su mano libre, apretándole tan fuerte la muñeca que se puso roja -Que... ¡ME DEJEN ! -Levanto la mirada rápidamente; los 2 chicos se asustaron ya que el rostro de la chica; en la zona de su ojos, se podían ver la venas sobre salir y bien apretadas-.

la chica sonrió y luego se safo de las manos de los chicos; a la velocidad de la luz quedo detrás de ellos; fue tan rápido que no les dio tiempo para reaccionar.

-¡MUERAN ! -Grito la chica de cabello largo y ojos perla; con las manos estiradas en punta atravesó el pecho de ambos cerca del corazón- Creo que jugare un poco con ustedes ja... jaja... ajaja.. waajajaja -Retiro sus manos saliendo empapadas de sangre y rápidamente les dio la vuelta; aun con las manos llenas de sangre y en punta comenzó a pegarles en diferentes partes de sus cuerpo, como si supiera la parte exacta para dejarlos noqueados; 10, 30 , 60 , mas y mas golpes -Wajajaja... wajajaja... ¡MUERAN !.

-¡HAAA ! -Grito una chica que por la impresión despertó agitada sentándose inmediatamente en la cama -Maldición... Esta bien solo fue una pesadilla... Argh -Se quejo posando una mano en sus ojos con intención de calmar el dolor; deslizo las sabanas por sus piernas; corriéndose asta llegar a la punta de la cama tentó con sus pies asta que estos tocaron lo que buscaban, el suelo.

Aun con la mano sobre sus ojos tentó otra vez con sus pies el suelo para saber si se dirigía al lugar que quería y también con la mano sobrante, asta tocar la perilla de la puerta del baño que quedaba al otro lado de su cama, abrió la puerta y presiono el interruptor, prendiendo así. la luz.

se sentía extraña, como si lago no estuviera bien, aun con la mano en sus ojos abrió el grifo y la fue retirando de apoco. Al abrir sus ojos y mirarse al espejo se sorprendió de sobre manera; su reflejo era idéntico al de su sueño, este le sonreía diabólica mente con los ojos blancos y las venas marcadas alrededor de ellos. Se escucho una risa que iso eco en el cuarto de baño asiendo estremecer a hinata; cerro los ojos otra vez tratando de controlarse, tomo agua entre sus manos y se la lanzo a la cara. rápidamente volvió a abrir sus ojos y ya no había nada, era su reflejo normal.

-Ash... Genial... Hinata ya te estas volviendo loca... Dejémonos de estupideces y concentrémonos en nuestro objetivo -Dijo para si misma - 5: 30am... Aun es muy temprano para ir a la escuela... Pero no podre dormir otra ves... tks... Me daré una ducha -.

se desvisto dejando toda la ropa en el sesto; se metió a la tina y abrió el grifo; el agua que corría por su cuerpo parecía llevarse todas sus preocupaciones, pero de repente los recuerdos del día anterior llegaron a su mente sacando le, para ella, un molesto sonrojo.

FLACH BACK

Había logrado escapar de las manos de la policía, aunque no la notaran no significaba que estuviera a salvo, estaba segura que la buscarían para preguntar que paso, si por alguna razón llegara a meterse en eso no podría llevar a cabo sus otros planes.

-"Bueno... Lo importante ahora es llegar a tokyo y dejar este pueblo" -Pensó con desprecio hinata -.

Sentada en el autobús mirando hacia la ventana segia pensando; lo otro era ino, ella sabia de su existencia, sabia quienes eran sus padres, sabia acerca de sus ojos, sabia que le asían daño los demás, ino lo sabia todo en cuanto a hinata, se regaño por ser tan inocente, tan amable, tan, tan ella. ¿Que pasaría si llegaran a ir donde su familia? ¿Sus planes donde quedarían ? exacto, en la basura o simplemente quedaría como un sueño sin poder realizarse, sin saber nada de sus ojos. Quedarse con la duda no era algo que hinata quería hacer.

al llegar a la estación de trenes y bajar del autobús se puso bien abajo el gorro negro para tapar un poco sus ojos; entro y se dirigió a una de las cajas, sin mirar a la señora a los ojos.

-Uno con destino a tokyo -Dijo cortante -.

-Claro... 1 dolar por favor -.

hinata le entrego el dinero a la anciana mujer de labios color durazno, cuando esta le dio el boleto se fue a esperar el tren. Llego en 3 minutos; el tren abrió sus puertas; espero a que la gente bajara y se dispuso a subir, pero al dar un paso, el viento asoto todo tan fuerte, que su cabello se elevo al igual que su abrigo y por desgracia iso volar el gorro; lo busco con la mirada urgente ya que era preocupante ¿Que aria si la reconocían ?. Cuando al fin lo encontró quiso ir por el pero lamentablemente estaba siendo recogido por alguien mas; el hombre que recogía el gorro negro de hinata era muy apuesto, de cabellera negra y un buen y fornido cuerpo con una mirada como la de ella; bueno no exactamente igual ya que los ojos de este joven eran negros azabaches y los de ella eran blancos, horribles a su parecer. iba vestido con una chaqueta de cuero negra, debajo una camiza a cuadritos gris y negra; unos jeans azules ajustados y unas zapatillas negras con blanco.[1] Busco con la mirada a la dueña del gorro que sostenía en sus manos y cuando lo encontró se sorprendió por lo hermosa que era y mas por otra cosa, cruzaron miradas como si el mundo se detuviera y solo ellos existieran.

hinata tentó su bolsillo, sin dejar de observar al muchacho, y se sorprendió un poco al sentir algo duro; le echo un bis taso rompiendo como si nada el contacto de miradas que, asta ahora ,sostenía con el chico; al ver que eran unos lentes de color obscuro se sintió tonta. Se había olvidado por completo que al subirse al autobús en el ultimo asiento de atrás, se los había sacado para descansar la mirada y ver mejor por la ventana.

Volvió a mirarlo fijamente pero ahora con una sonrisa algo coqueta como diciéndole: quedatelo es un recuerdo. se los coloco y entro al tren.

-*ti-tum* Atención pasajeros del tren con destino a tokyo... Agan el favor de subirse... el tren cerrara sus puertas en 2 minutos -se escucho en toda la estación de trenes llamando la atención de algunos pasajeros que se habían atrasado o ido a comprar algo -.

Corriendo el joven entro al mismo bagon que hinata, la busco otra vez con la mirada, ya sabiendo de antemano como era, lo único que tenia que hacer era encontrar a una belleza[2] de cabello largo. Al darse cuenta que estaba 3 asientos mas alla que el se dirigió ¿Feliz ?, tal vez si, asía ella. Tomo asiento frente a hinata y la miro un buen rato detenidamente.

-"Esos ojos" -Pensó sorprendido. Como no se había dado cuenta antes. Se regaño mentalmente pero luego se volvió serio observándola otra ves mas fijamente -"A juzgar por la maleta que esta a su lado ella vino aquí de vacaciones o... Tal vez a quedarse pero debió a ver salido un imprevisto... Pero... Como es posible que un hyuga este fuera de la mansión, que rayos escondes" -Volvió a pensar el peli negro -.

-Que miras -Pregunto hinata irritada; sin miedo ni remordimiento alguno -.

-Hmp... Parece que los hyugas también son arrogantes -Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona -.

hinata miro sorprendida y irritada al chico que se encontraba delante de echa, con esa sonrisa arrogante. ¿Hyuga ?, que demonios era eso.

-¡No se que carajo es eso, déjame en paz ! -Dijo alzando un poco la voz molesta, pensando que le estaba tomando el pelo -.

-"Esto es extraño " -Pensó serio, pero luego sonrió y se paro caminando un poco asta quedar en frente de ella; tomo la barbilla de hinata alzándole un poco el rosto, y agachándose asta quedar sus rostros muy cerca, acerco sus labios y la beso; fue un beso corto pero tierno -Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha... -Caminando asta llegar a la puerta que separaba un bagon del otro, also la mano en forma de despedida y salio -.

-hnn... -Gruño sonrojada y molesta- baka -.

FIN FLACH BACK

Se llevo dos dedos a sus labios; aun poseía ese molesto. Para ella. Sonrojo.

CONTINUARA...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**bueno es poco u_uU lo siento, espero les aya gustado, cualquier sugerencia, queja, critica, lo que sea lo acepto, me sirve para mejorar, bueno es todo **_

_**looossss quiiiiieeeeroooo muuuchooooo... XD**_

_**Atte : Hinata-neko-chan-.**_


End file.
